A New Lover
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly welcome Kat to the team.


A NEW LOVER

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is set in the same universe as "Great To Have You Home" and "The Good-bye". Takes place during "A Different Shade Of Pink Pt 3" after the scene in the Command Center. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how big the Command Center really is, I mean, I know it looked small, but Alpha went through a hidden door while he and Zordon were creating Tommy's new powers, so it's entirely possible that the place was bigger than it looked.

From a hidden part of the Command Center, Katherine stared at Kimberly and Tommy longingly. They were in another secluded corner, saying good-bye now so that they could enjoy one last weekend together. She watched as he stroked her hair and she reached up to caress his face. Katherine's eyes flashed and a strange wave of emotion rolled over her. At first, she thought it was jealousy and did her best to push it down. _ Come on, Katherine. You shouldn't be jealous. You've known all along how Kimberly and Tommy feel for one another_, she chided herself. Then, Kimberly reached up and let her fingers get intertwined within his locks as he began to rub small circles on her back. She bit her lip. Oh, if only Tommy was touching her like that…or Kimberly. The new Pink Ranger blinked in surprise. Where had **that** thought come from? She had never thought about another girl in that fashion before. Kimberly moaned as the kiss deepened and Tommy dipped her.

"Oh, my," Katherine whispered. Then, _Oh, drat it! I didn't mean to say that!_ she thought. Maybe Kimberly and Tommy hadn't heard. However, it was soon apparent that they had. They turned in the direction of her voice and to her surprise they smiled as she came out.

"Hey, Kat," Tommy greeted lazily.

"What are you doing over there?" Kimberly added in the same tone.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I shouldn't be here. This is a private moment between you and I shouldn't be intruding," Katherine apologized.

"No, it's perfectly cool," Kimberly assured. _What? Why aren't they mad?_ Katherine wondered. Tommy nibbled on Kimberly's neck, causing her to laugh. Katherine bit back a moan.

"You like that, hey, Kat?" Tommy questioned mischievously. He did it again.

"Yes---uh, no! No! I know you guys are together and---" As she stammered, the girl started to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Kat, hold on!" Kimberly broke free from Tommy and ran to Katherine, grabbing her wrist.

"Kim, don't worry about me. I think some of the jealousy that I was feeling towards you under Rita and Zedd's spell is still there. I'll work this out," the new Pink Ranger assured. _Please don't touch me. I'm getting all worked up and I don't know why_, she silently pleaded. Kimberly intertwined her fingers with Katherine's and the girl looked at her, surprised to see the same touch of lust.

"It's not Rita and Zedd's spell. Just let the Power take over," her predecessor stated. For a moment, Katherine hesitated. Then, she grabbed Kimberly, kissed her, and moved her backwards until the two girls ran into Tommy who wrapped his arms around them both. Kimberly raised her arms and began to sensually stroke Tommy's throat, causing him to groan. Katherine smiled and reached over to do the same. He groaned and dropped to his knees, bringing the girls with him. Then, working together, the girls forced their leader onto his back. Katherine removed his shirt while Kimberly focused on his pants. Then, she straddled him and rocked back and forth. Tommy moaned as he lost all sensation to his body. This continued for several minutes, then, he and Kat turned the tables on the former Pink Ranger. She moaned as Tommy sucked on her throat and Katherine played with her hair.

"Now we get to say goodbye **our** way," Tommy smirked. Kimberly just moaned and let her friends take her. When they were done, Tommy fastened his jeans and put his shirt back on.

"Oh, my---I can't I believe I just did that," Katherine breathed.

"It's a side effect of the Power. Doesn't always affect all of us though," Tommy replied.

"Who has it affected before?" Katherine questioned.

"So far, just me, Tommy, Jason, and now you," Kimberly replied.

"Jason?" Katherine asked.

"Original Red Ranger," Tommy explained.

"We should all probably get going," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, good idea," the other two agreed. With that, they all walked out.

"So, who's gonna tell Jase that we've got a new lover?"

"I will. I'll call him from Florida." Katherine chuckled at her friends' casual tones. _I think this is one side effect I can get used to_, she thought to herself.

THE END


End file.
